The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
The dashboard assembly of a vehicle is a complex structure constructed from many components. The dashboard assembly may include dashboard components such as a cross car beam, an HVAC module, a crashpad assembly, climate controls, a radio head unit, a glove compartment, airbags, switchgear, vehicle instruments and associated wiring to and from each component.
Typically, in a vehicle production environment, each dashboard assembly is pre-assembled at a workstation prior to installation within a vehicle. Assembly may begin with a cross car beam mounted upon a support structure, such as a carrier. The dashboard components may be attached to the cross car beam until the dashboard assembly is fully constructed.
The workstation and carrier may be ergonomically designed to provide the user with supplies such as hand-tools and/or fasteners to assemble the dashboard assembly. In addition, the workstation may include quantities of each dashboard component to ensure that the user is equipped to assemble the dashboard assembly efficiently.
The workstation and carrier may also be ergonomically designed to improve safety and reduce the likelihood of injury. The carrier may suspend the dashboard assembly at a height convenient for the user in order to minimize stress, strain and fatigue due to bending of the knees and/or back. Further, the carrier may also rotate along the length of the dashboard assembly to provide the user with convenient access to all sides of the dashboard assembly.
Despite the ergonomic advantages that the workstation and carrier provide, the construction of the dashboard assembly may be a physically demanding and cumbersome process. Heavy dashboard components must be lifted, aligned and fastened to the cross car beam. For example, when attaching an HVAC module to the cross car beam, the HVAC module must first be lifted onto the cross car beam. The HVAC module must then be held in alignment with the cross car beam in order to fasten the HVAC module to the cross car beam. Typically, a lift-assist tool and/or additional staff are required to help lift, align and fasten the HVAC module. Either option, however, requires additional investment.
A need, therefore, exists for a mounting feature to allow a user to mount and fasten an HVAC module to a cross car beam without the assistance of a lift-assist tool and/or additional staff. More specifically, a need exists for a mounting feature which may allow a user to suspend an HVAC module from a cross car beam such that the hands of the user may be free to fasten the HVAC module to the cross car beam. Additionally, a need exists for a mounting feature which may self-align an HVAC module with a cross car beam such that the HVAC module may be quickly fastened to the cross car beam.